1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector assembly, and more particularly to soldering structure of contacts thereof
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M264690, issued on May 11, 2005 to Lai et al., discloses an electrical connector soldered with wires of a cable. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Each of the contacts comprises a pair of mating portions disposed face to face and spaced apart from each other along a vertical direction and a soldering portion connected with the two mating portions.